Legend of Nine (Alternate Endings)
by Ninetales3001
Summary: This is a 3 part thing, where the endings are totally different. It is pretty cool, in my opinion! To understand this, you have to read Legend of Nine.


chapter 20a - The Legend of Nine  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one," Brett raised his hand, then a golden Pokeball appeared in his hand. He laughed, and threw it at Princess. The pokeball hit Princess, causing it more pain, then it opened up. The light inside the pokeball shined bright, and out came a huge Pokemon. It was as tall as Cinnibar's Volcano, and it seemed to have fire - type qualities. Princess looked up, giving it a dirty look, and ran back to Phil. Phil just froze, with pokedex in his hand. Princess was shaking, and being such a coward. Brett laughed once again, and Dy was watching from high above in the glass cage. She was crying and hitting the glass holding the Water Gem Phil gave to her. Phil finally moved and called out his Kingdra, who seemed to be listening this time. Princess wouldn't go back to her Pokeball, so Phil left her alone. Kingdra hopped over to the massive Pokemon and use his surf attack. It didn't do anything, the water couldn't get to its open spot, that seemed to be located on the top of the pokemon.   
  
"Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil!!!" Dy yelled from the glass jar she was held captive in. She held the Water Gem and swore her head off. "This ****ing gem, I wish that this thing could be more helpful!" Then, the gem started to float, and a little water sprite appeared standing on top of the gem.   
"Hello, fair lady, you seem to be in trouble," the little sprite said, "Would you like to get out of this?"   
"YES! PLEASE!!" Dy pleeded. "Can you get me out of this?!"  
"Well... er... I can't do that," the sprite lowered its head. "I'm looking for a fire-fox and the king of the sea, to unite them into one," the little sprite said.   
"Oh god damn you I hate riddles, just get out of here and take this damn gem with you!" Dy tried to swat away the sprite but it was no use. The sprite disappeared and re-appeared out of the cage and looked down at the battle below.   
"Fire-fox! King of the Sea! I must reunite you to defeat the volcano being!" The little sprite flew down to the battle area. "Ok, just stop it, stop it now!" The sprite threw its tiny little hands in the air and everyone exept Princess and Kingdra froze. The Kingdra was confused and started to attack the frozen Pokemon. Princess got up and walked towards the sprite.   
  
***  
  
In Phil's travels, he collected 6 gems. Psychic, Dark, Ice, Water, Steel, and Normal. These Gems, in Phil's eyes were just collectable items, but the people who owned them knew in their hearts that Princess, Phil's Ninetales was the Ninetales in the legend. 6 Pokemon could unite with this Ninetales to form a stronger being...   
  
***  
  
"Get together! Fire-Fox and King of the Sea!" The water sprite yelled, the 2 Pokemon seemed to listen, because they both walked over to it. "Kingtales, I summon you!" The room went pitch black, and everyone who was frozen, un-froze. The Ninetales and Kingdra started to warp together, and a blue aura of light imitted from the new Pokemon. Brett's jaw dropped, and Dy fainted. The huge Pokemon got more angry and stomped its feet shaking the whole arena. The little sprite floated over to Phil.  
  
"Well, tell Kingtales to attack..." the sprite whispered into Phil's ear.   
"What does it know?" Phil blushed.  
"Erm... Fire Rain," the sprite told him, then it floated away, leaving the Gem, on the ground.   
"Ok then, Pr.. erm Kingtales... FIRE RAIN!" Phil yelled to the new Pokemon, and it responded. A huge red cloud formed above the arena and it started to rain. Kingtales flew up into the air and went into the cloud. Brett ran for cover while his Pokemon was screaming with pain.   
  
***  
  
"If I could, get, out, of, this, thing, damnit," Dy was punching the glass of the container she was in. "ER! aah... nah... wait.." Dy was thinking, "I'm thinking... erm... yeah!" Dy started to kick the glass with her heavy shoes, then the glass started to crack. "I can do this!"   
  
***  
  
"You will never defeat me!" Brett yelled, he was hiding from the Fire Rain, "and you will never see Dy again!"   
"Kingtales, return!" Philip got out Princess' and Kingdra's pokeballs, and fired both of them at it. The one pokemon split into 2 and Princess and Kingdra were returned. "Brett, I don't know what you've been smoking, but stop this shit!" Phil dropped his Pokeball belt and ran towards Brett, with his hand in a fist. "I'LL GET YOU!"   
  
Phil ran towards Brett. Brett stretched out his foot, intending to trip Phil, but Phil jumped over his leg, and ran right into the wall. "Ouch.." Phil dragged down and started to rub his head.   
"This rain seemed to kill my best Pokemon, but having you dead would be my pleasure!" Brett got out a gun from his pocket and aimed at Phil. "Say goodnight!"  
  
"YOU SAY GOODNIGHT!" Dy was behind Brett, with a frying pan in hand, hit Brett over the head. "DIE YOU ASSHOLE RIP OFF JERK FACE!" Dy then threw the frying pan down, and jumped on Brett, digging her nails into his eyes. Then she started to punch Brett's face, then again, then again. Phil got up and grabbed Dy.   
  
"DY! Dy...!!!" Phil yelled, while picking Dy up. Dy was struggling to get loose to get at Brett.   
"LET GO OF ME!" Dy swung her arms around and kicked her legs and Phil finally put her down, and swung her around.   
"Dy! He's dead, I think you digging your nails into his eyes and hitting him over and over did it!" Dy calmed down. She was in a mess, her had was missing and her hair was standing on end. "BTW," Phil added, "Where the hell did you get a frying pan!?"  
"Found it when I was sneeking through the palace," Dy blushed. Phil walked over to Brett and took his Pokeball belt off. "Might as well give these Pokemon a better home," Phil took the Scizor, Butterfree, and Blissey. "Dy, want to take care of Misdreavus, Espeon and Dewgong?"   
  
Dy turned around, and slowly walked towards Phil. "Yes, please." Dy took them from him, and they both transfered the 3 Pokemon to the Cinnibar PC.   
  
"Phil..." Dy blushed and looked into Phil's eyes. "I have something to confess..."  
"Yeah?" Phil answered, acting very puzzled. "Dy..?"   
Dy closed her eyes and leaned towards Phil with her lips puckered up. Phil was very confused, and decided to joke around so he grabbed out his Lickitung, and picked it up, Dy kissed the Lickitung, and the Lickitung licked Dy's whole face.   
"WHAT THE..?!?!?!!" Dy opened her eyes, and saw Phil's Lickitung, and Phil holding up the pokemon. "PHIL!!!" Dy's face turned red and fire started to ignight behind her.   
"Uh oh..." Dy chased Phil around the stadium, and Lickitung was running around after Dy. Phil let out his Ninetales to run around too.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Dy yelled.  
Phil ran by the frying pan, picking it up on the way. "Haha, not with this! HEHEHEHE!!!"   
"I WAS BEING SERIOUS AND YOU WENT AND BLEW IT!" Dy was waving her fist in the air. Phil then stopped, and watched Dy run towards him. When Dy reached him, she stopped, they looked into eachothers eyes and.....  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
